Forever & Always
by Rocker-Chick-12345
Summary: Almost everyone goes hunting, leaving Bella and Carlisle alone in the house. What will Carlisle think when Bella tells him that she doesn't love Edward? Bella/Carlisle. Don't like don't read!


**Well, I officially love Carlisle! *sigh* So, I just had to write this. Reviews are appreciated, flames are laughed at.**

**Summary:Almost everyone goes hunting, leaving Bella and Carlisle alone in the house. What will Carlisle think when Bella tells him that she doesn't love Edward? Bella/Carlisle. Don't like don't read!!**

**Disclaimer:Haha, yeah right!! I don't own Twilight! *sniffle*  
**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

Everyone besides me, left this morning to go hunting, and Bella was just waking up. I could hear her breath quicken as she felt for Edward, and then I heard her smack herself when she remembered that he was going hunting. "Stupid memory." She muttered, and I chuckled softly.

"Carlisle?" Her small voice asked, still rough since she had just woken up. "I'm in here Bella dear." I said, and I heard a feet shuffle a little faster as she walked towards my office.

"Good morning." She said, taking a sip from the cup in her hands-that was currently filled with grape juice. "Good morning." I replied, moving some documents to their place in the desk drawer. "What are you doing?" She asked, moving closer. But-since she is Bella- she tripped on the way over, and grape juice poured onto my shirt.

"Oh my gosh, Carlisle, I'm so sorry." She said, blood flowing to her cheeks. "It's fine, don't worry about it, this was an old shirt anyway." I lied, I had actually got it a few days ago, but I didn't want to make her feel bad, I particularly didn't care. I could feel the juice seeping through, so I quickly removed my shirt. And Bella gasped, dropping the glass she had just picked back up.

**Bella's POV**

Oh wow, his body was so beautiful, more beautiful then Edwards. And as the sunlight trickled through the window, his skin sparkled, making him even more gorgeous. Wait, gorgeous? This is Carlisle we are talking about, we don't think of him that way. "Uh, Bella, are you alright?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I just realized that my mouth was still hanging open, jeez way to be an idiot Bella. "U-uh. Yeah. I'm f-fine." My voice was going all squeaky, and I quickly cleared my throat.

"Are you sure?" He was at my side in second, and placed his hand on my forehead. I shivered at the touch, but not because he was so cold. He grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me closer, and placed his lips on my forehead. Heat flashed through my entire body, and I had to suppress a moan.

"You feel a little hot." He said, feeling my neck. 'oh you have no idea.' I thought to myself. I looked up into his eyes, and it was like I was seeing him for the very first time.

His eyes were so beautiful, a more pure gold then any of the others, for he had never had human blood. And they were so caring, so friendly. I suddenly went weak in the knees, and his strong arms wrapped around me, holding me up.

He quickly went to the couch, and sat me beside him, running his fingers through my hair for comfort, nothing more then that. "Are you sure you're OK?" He asked, his voice taking on a worried tone. "I don't know." I sighed, and I felt the tears well up in my eyes. How could I be feeling these things? And for Carlisle of all people!

"You're going to have to give me a better description then that, or I won't be able to make you feel better." He chuckled lightly from beside me. "I wish you would make me feel better." I muttered under my breath, forgetting he could hear me. "What do you mean by that Bella dear?" He asked, his voice getting more worried by the second.

"I-it's nothing." I said, blinking, and causing the tears to spill over. "It doesn't sound like nothing." He said, taking his thumb, and wiping my tears away.

"I don't think I can tell you, I don't think I can even tell myself. I need to go back upstairs to think, I'll be back down later." I said, getting up. "OK as soon as you think you're ready, you come down and tell me." He said, his voice going slightly stern.

'I won't ever be ready' is what I wanted to say, but instead I just nodded.

...

I sat on Edward's bed, thinking over my mixed feelings. And that's when it dropped upon me like a thousand pound bag of sand, busting, and covering me with it's load. And the sand was surrounding me, I couldn't see, I couldn't breath.

I never really loved Edward, he was just the only one available, so I took what I could get. I remember the first time I met Carlisle, when I shook his hand, electricity ran through my body. It was like hot and cold, chasing each other around just beneath my skin. I never felt that with Edward, I made myself believe that when he kissed me, and Carlisle popped into my head, was because he was so sweet.

But I was wrong, I loved Carlisle from the very beginning, I was just to stubborn to open my eyes and see what had always been right in front of me.

And now, the question was, what will be his reaction when he finds out? I was obvious he was in love with Esme, he would never think of me in such a ghastly way.

"Suck it up Bella. Yes, suck it up, and go tell him the truth. No, he'll hate me. Ugh." I quickly threw myself back on the bed, grunting as I felt the tears welling up again.

"I don't think I could hate you Bella, no matter what you say." A voice suddenly said from beside me, and caused me to jump. "O-oh Carlisle, you scared m-me." I said, turning my head away, and looking at the floor.

"What is it Bella?" He asked, taking his hand, and forcing me to look at him. I didn't answer, I just looked down. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." He said, and I knew he meant it.

"You'll hate me." I said, as my tears fell onto his fingertips. "Bella look at me." He said, his voice growing stern, and I couldn't disobey, so I looked into his eyes, and saw just how loving they were, and I knew he would find out soon.

"I could never hate you, no matter what you say to me." He said, his thumb stroking my jawline in a comforting fashion. I knew I could never form it into words, so I acted on a whim, and leaned in.

**Carlisle's POV**

I can honestly say, I had never been more surprised in my entire life time then right now. Bella had leaned in, and pressed her soft lips to mine.  
A hot fire erupted inside of me, and I wanted so, to kiss her back. But I knew I couldn't, this was Bella. I took my hands, and lightly pushed her away, and my lips still burned from her touch.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She whimpered, tears falling from her eyes even faster now. I wanted to lean in, and kiss her tears away, and tell her that everything would be OK. But I couldn't, she didn't really think of me this way, she just missed Edward. I had been completely lost in my own thoughts, and didn't realize Bella was getting up, until I heard her rush out of the room.

I ran faster then I ever have before, and stopped her before she even got to the stairs. I wrapped my arms around her, and she collapsed into my chest, sobbing. "You should hate me right now, I don't know what I was thinking. I-I guess I thought it would be better if I showed you, instead of just blurting out that I was in love with you.' She said in between sobs, and quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she had said.

"Bella, I don't think you're really in love with me, I think you're looking for a past-time until Edward gets back." I said, sighing. I knew that if I were a human, tears would be cascading down my face, for I truly wished that her love was real.

"I never loved Edward." She said, looking up at me, and I could tell by her eyes, that she was telling the truth. I leaned in slowly, before capturing her lips in a small kiss.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled me closer. I felt her shiver under my touch, as we backed up closer to the wall. I deepened the kiss, our lips molding together perfectly, moving in sync.

She moaned lightly into the kiss, and I pulled her closer.

**Bella's POV**

Edward never kissed me like this, with Carlisle, there was no barriers, because he knew he could withstand it. Edward's kisses always seemed forced, like he wanted to stop as soon as he started. It was exactly the opposite with Carlisle. I deepened the kiss more, running my fingers through his honey-colored hair.

We stayed like that for a few more seconds, before I had to pull back for air. Even though it wasn't necessary, Carlisle's chest rose and fell quickly.

"I love you Carlisle." I said, putting all of my emotions into those four words. "I love you too." He said, kissing me once more. I tangled my fingers with his, and he leaned in, kissing my neck. He placed small kisses across my jawline, and a new fire burned inside of me with each one.

I knew for sure, that I would love Carlisle forever and always.

* * *

**I'm really proud of this one, Carlisle/Bella is my new official favorite Twilight couple. **

**Now, as I said before flames will be laughed at, but really, if you're going to say something stupid like "I can't believe you put Carlisle  
and Bella together, that's just stupid!" Well, then the jokes on you, because I warned you. I put it in the summary BELLA/CARLISLE!! If you don't like it, then why the heck did you read it?  
**


End file.
